


Shut Down

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: DBH AU Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caring boyfriends, Exhaustion, Fainting, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: [High School AU] Matthew should have known something was up with his boyfriend. It didn’t really hit him until Gavin was actually on the floor though.





	Shut Down

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just wanted some Gavin whump to be honest.

“Ugh…” Gavin groaned, leaning against Matthew as the younger boy rummaged through his school locker. Matthew smiled.

“We have Mathematics now.” Matthew ignored Gavin.

“Why do you think I’m moaning, dumbass? And call it Maths like a normal person.”

“It is the one class we share, do not moan about it! Or… maybe I should request to work in the library.”

“You wouldn’t.” Gavin stood and blinked at Matthew, who smirked.

“Of course I would not. I would not let you suffer like that.”

“My hero.” Gavin sneered, pecking Matthew’s lips. “What are you even looking for?”

“My Mathematic book- Ah, there it is.” Matthew beamed, holding the book up.

“Hey, did someone do that…?” Gavin asked, indicating to the words ‘loser’ and ‘nerd’ and ‘kill yourself’ and other harsh words scribbled on the front of Matthew’s book. Matthew shrugged, closing his locker. “Do I need to punch someone in the balls?” Gavin looked concerned. Matthew smiled.

“They are not worth the aggravation, I will not give in to such childish behaviour.”

“Whatever. If I find out who did that, I’ll make sure they can never use their dicks again.”

* * *

“Gavin, the teacher is staring.” Matthew elbowed his boyfriend, who was sprawled over the table, his head resting in his arms.

“Let her. I’m fucking tired. Let me sleep.”

“I cannot. She will send you to the office again.” Matthew whispered. Gavin sighed and sat up.

“Fine.”

“Thank you.” Matthew smiled. “You had better copy my answers or else you will be in detention again.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” Gavin winced, holding his hand to his head. Matthew watched in concern.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just kinda dizzy, I dunno. Must be dehydrated or some shit.”

“Well, here, have some of my water.” Matthew pushed his water bottle across the desk to Gavin, who took it gratefully and took a swig of it.

“The fuck kind of water is this?”

“Mineral water.”

“You’re so freaky.” Gavin chuckled, taking a few more gulps before passing the bottle back. “Thanks… Shit, is it warm in here?”

“Gavin, are you feeling alright…?” Matthew whispered. Gavin groaned, pressing his head to the table. Matthew pulled him back and pressed a hand to his forehead. “You have a fever, Gavin!”

“So?”

“So, you are ill! You need rest!”

“Matthew!” The teacher’s voice bellowed through the classroom, making the boy jump. “Is there a reason you’re disrupting my class?”

“Gavin is sick.”

“I’m fucking fine.” Gavin hissed.

“Matthew, either be quiet or leave my classroom.” The teacher scowled before carrying on with her marking. Matthew sighed.

“I think you should go to the nurse.”

“I think you should shut your mouth.” Gavin muttered. Matthew pouted.

“Please. Humor me.” Gavin rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

“Fine.” He gave in, standing from his chair. “I’m gonna see the nurse.”

No sooner had Gavin spoken, his body betrayed him, shutting itself down and sending him crashing to the floor.

“Gavin!” Matthew was by the boy's side in an instant, pulling him up into his arms.

“Alright, leave him alone.” The teacher muttered, making her way through a crowd of shocked and humored students. “Matthew, help me carry him to the nurse, alright?”

“Alright.”

* * *

“He’ll be fine. Just tired.” The nurse smiled at Matthew, then at Gavin, who sat with an embarrassed expression on his face. “When was the last time you slept?”

_ Four days ago, when my Dad knocked me out. _

“Last night.”

“You need more sleep, Gavin. Whatever routine you have isn’t working.” The nurse smiled.

_ Yeah? I can’t exactly tell my Dad to stop beating my ass. _

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m serious, Gavin.”

“So am I.”

“We had to contact your Dad to let him know.”

_ Great. I might be sleeping this afternoon after all. _

“Thanks.” Gavin scowled. Matthew took Gavin’s hand in his.

“I was scared.” Matthew whispered. “It took you a long time to wake up.”

“I’m fine, Math, okay?” Gavin forced a smile.

“Could you stay at my house for tonight? Please?” Matthew pleaded. “I would feel safer knowing you had slept.”

_ That would solve both the exhaustion and my Dad’s reaction to it… _

“Sure. I’d like that.”


End file.
